


Blue Eyes.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Oh the smut is coming, Oh there will be more Tags coming, Possessive Rick, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Spanking, Violent Sex, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha is having a hard time believing in what Alexandria represents. A chance to start over. A new beginning for them all. It all seems like everything's moving along until one night, she shares an unusual moment with Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Smile She couldn't Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for this Fic, but, I'm not sure if it will go beyond 2 or 3 chapters. This will be set against season 5. If everyone wants more let me know! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Safe haven seemed like some kind of dream these day's. A kids fantasy, the world wasn't safe anymore. Everyone they'd lost, family. That, was the real world. Not this little, pretend land of playing House. Barbeques and Dinners, pasta makers, and pretending like the world hadn't gone to shit just beyond the wall. What the hell were they even doing here? Trying to rebuild? Trying to live some fantasy of suburbia heaven?

This wasn't her, not anymore. She couldn't just pretend like everyone else that everything was fine. That if they stayed behind these walls, and ignored it long enough, that it would just "go away" They didn't get it. No one got it. It worked out for them, but, No. She couldn't think about it.

She was trying of pretending. Of being something she wasn't within these walls. Out there, was the only thing that made sense anymore. She knew what she was facing, where she stood, everyone was just accepting being here. Well, all except for two of them. Sasha had seen Rick, patrolling the street at night. The look behind those clear blue eye's. He understood. But there was something, something so different behind his eye's now.

Something so unlike that first time she'd met him. Back at the Prison. Something, darker now. They were a family, they loved each other, watched each others backs, took care of each other. But everything had changed. They all, had changed. This, here, Alexandria wasn't the real world. This was a faded memory, a fucking reminder of what the world used to be not what it was now. 

Tyreese would have been happy for her, told her this, was the first step toward rebuilding what they lost. A new chance for the future, but, she didn't believe it. While those people were building their walls, and living their fucking lie Tyreese, was lying buried beneath the ground. Bob, nothing was ever going to be the same. Terminus had showed them all just exactly how bad this fucking world had gotten. Sasha didn't believe in anything anymore. Nothing except the weight of the AR-15 in her hands as she walked along.

Alexandria wasn't where she belonged, she belonged out there, doing what she did best. Killing walkers wouldn't bring back the people they'd lost, it wouldn't undo her pain. But it was a damn good start. It was the same every night, her walks ended right in front of the gate. The gate that separated Alexandria from the real world. Just beyond that gate, just beyond some fucking bars and a lock was the truth. Her eyes were frozen on the gate, as she felt her hands gripping tighter around her rifle. 

That need building deep down inside her. 

She swore she could hear the growls, the snarls of those fucking thing's. 

She was doing this, fuck being polite, fuck Alexandria, and Fuck their lies. Sasha slung the gun over her shoulder, as she took out her knife, using it to climb up the wall, her boots hooking against small uneven places, as she worked her way to the top. Swinging one leg over, as she dropped down. It was silent, dead silent like the world was these days. There was no sound of crickets, no cars in the distance, just that dead, silence.

Her knife returned back to the sheath as she slung the rifle back over, and into her hands. Her pace was slow enough, she was silent, but slightly hurried searching for them.

"Come on,"

The one time she was actually hoping to find walkers, she had yet to see any. 

"Come on!"

Her words were Harsher, louder, as if trying to call attention to herself. Hoping they'd take the bait and investigate the sound.That was when she found them, Three walkers up ahead in the distance. Two larger forms and one smaller, like that of a female Walker. She could pick them off from here, and watch them fall like she'd seen so many others before. 

She took her aim, as the silenced shots sounded once, twice, and finally a third time. Seeing the splatter, and gore, as they dropped down to the ground with one thud after the other. But it wasn't enough, she couldn't stop herself. She had to keep going. She had to keep going tonight, right now. 

She felt alive doing this, this, right here, was life. Not what those people back behind the wall were calling life. That was a memory, Something that wasn't coming back. This was the world now. For god's sake didn't they see that? The dead were walking, people were turning into shells of their former selves. People were hurting people. Didn't they get that? Or was it just easier to turn a blind eye and forget the truth. It was always easier to pretend, and play House.

Silenced shots sounded once more, as she dropped one lone Walker. Shooting it through the knee, and watching it buckle to the ground with a snarl. Sasha moved closer, as she shot through the other leg, walking around, as it reach out toward her snarling, growling, and reaching for its would be meal. Her hands raised the gun, as she fired a single shot through its skull. Watching as matter, gore, and decayed flesh splattered onto the ground and the walker dropped with a sudden thud.

Every one she killed, was one less in this world. One less that could kill someone she loved. She'd lost so much and for what? She wouldn't be like Noah, she'd told him he wouldn't make it, and now looking back. It was painful to be that right. Painful that another life had been lost to this fucked up world.

She didn't cry, she couldn't cry. All she could feel was the anger, the rage, and the overwhelming sadness ripping her apart from the inside out. This place worked for everyone else but, it wasn't anywhere she would ever call her Home. She couldn't live a lie like the rest of them. She just, she couldn't do that. She couldn't forget what they'd lost. Their people they'd lost.

Her eyes looked out into the darkness, watching the trees, and waiting for anything to come her way. But there was nothing, she had to keep hunting, but, she had to get back before she was missed and everyone came out looking her. Like Michonne, and Rosita had before. She didn't need that. She didn't need people telling her what they thought was best for her when she knew exactly what was best for herself.

She hurried her way back, following the trail of dead walkers as mile markers until she found the wall, and the gate. Behind that gate, she shook her head. She wouldn't think about it, It was harder climbing the wall from here but, she managed. Swinging one leg back over the top, as she dropped down silently back into Alexandria. The little "Safe Haven," For them all. 

The day nearly seemed to fly by, as everyone busied themselves. Glenn and a few others on their way out for a supply run. Daryl and Aaron on their way to find more people. It all seemed so right, for everyone. Once night fell, she went out once more. Sasha stood there, leaned against the railing of the porch, of the second House they'd been given upon their arrival here. For the first few weeks they all huddled together, shared one House, like a family. But as time went on, half the group had moved into the second House, and the others, though right next door. Seemed further away than they had the entire time they were out there.

A sigh rolled out as she listened to the others inside. It all seemed so perfect for them. The occasional laugh here or there, sharing stories around the supply run. Thing's Sasha didn't pay a second thought on. Her gaze stared out toward the street, as she saw Rick making his way through on his patrol. 

Those cold blue eyes, locking gaze with her for a moment, as he seemed to stop dead right there in the street. Those eyes seeming as if they were watching her, looking right into her very soul. Sasha felt a shiver run through herself. Something she hadn't ever felt before looking at Rick. That gaze, that wild, Savage gaze, that seemed more like he was devouring her with his eyes instead of just looking at her like he'd do so many times before now.

"Rick,"

She could barely even choke out his name above a whisper, as she saw something that made her heart stop dead in her chest for a moment. A smile rested on his face. A savage, perfect smile, as his patrol resumed as if nothing happened. 

Sasha ran her hand through her hair, as she took in a deep breath of air. What, what the hell had just happened? What the fuck was that? Why had she felt that, and why couldn't she stop thinking about that smile. Sasha leaned over the railing, as she she watched Rick walking further down, until he turned the corner. Sasha stood there silent, watching, waiting for him to turn the corner at any moment again with that smile on his face. That smile, she couldn't seem to forget. 

Her attention broke away, as she heard the others inside, the door opening, as Michonne joined her on the porch. 

"You Okay?"

Sasha said nothing for a moment, just gazed back toward the direction Rick had went. Before she nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm just fine,"

She watched as Michonne nodded, and went back inside, leaving the door open for her to join when she was ready.


	2. The Watch Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Rick find a moment of Solitude together in the Watch Tower over looking Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! I might add another chapter or two, if everyone like's it. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She stood there for a moment longer. Lost in thought. Had, had she really seen it? Maybe she was just reading too much into thing's lately. Thing's hadn't been the same since they'd all been forced out of the Prison. Everything had changed after that day. 

Everyone was dealing with their grief in their own way. Maybe that's why Rick was so distant, so cold, toward everyone lately. Maybe he was just dealing with his losses in his own way like they all were. They were a family and, families, loved each other no matter what. They took care of each other and Rick, had always taken care of them all. Sasha stood there staring out toward the street, as she shook her head.

_It was nothing. Don't read into it._

The rest of the night passed easy enough. Silent, Peaceful, that same dead silence like always when everyone had went to bed and the House was silent. There was no more laughter, there wasn't even the sound of a cricket outside gently chirping and breaking the still night outside the glass. 

Sasha turned over on her side. As she looked at the others lying there on the floor with her. Sleeping, they all looked so peaceful. The most peaceful she'd ever seen them considering everything they'd all been through together. She could hear Daryl moving around on the front porch, even if his footsteps were silent, she could hear him leaning his crossbow against the porch frame no doubt lighting a cigarette. As he kept watch over them all.

Her eyes closed for a moment, as her arm moved crooking under her head in a makeshift pillow, as she tried to settle in and forget the night. But she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Rick. Those blue eyes, and that Smile. She heard murmuring on the porch, and the front door as it opened and closed.

The silence broke as she heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps, Ricks boots. She didn't turn toward the doorway, she didn't open her eyes, as she heard his footsteps stop right there. Every second felt like an eternity passing between them. Why was he just standing there? His steps became muffled, as she heard him moving closer, until it sounded like he was literally standing right above her. 

It was Nerve-racking, knowing he was right there, but, he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't walking away, he was just standing there! She heard him moving once more but, he hadn't left where he was. Sasha moved softly, as her hip, met Ricks knee. Was, was he knelt down beside her? Her eyes opened suddenly, as her eyes met that cold icy gaze. Those eyes that made made the ice, they resembled envious.

He was Knelt down on one knee above her, his elbow resting on his the knee that wasn't against the floor. Sasha's eyes stared up at him. Her mouth frozen and unable to form words. What the hell was going on with her? This wasn't like her at all. She was strong, she was a fighter, and now, she couldn't even form one single word. 

"Rick..."

Her words' cut short as his hand clasped over her mouth. Her hands rose as she gripped at his shirt, Clawing at him, struggling beneath him, his hand grasped both her wrists firm. Like a handcuff keeping them together, as Rick forced her hands up and above her head, pinned to the floor. He moved over top of her, until he was on his knees. His hand gripped tightly around her wrists, keeping them pinned. As she felt his grip tighten over her mouth. Her hips rose, as she tried to push out from under him.

Her muffled words going unheard, as she writhed, and struggle underneath him. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her eyes met his own. Those cold, frosted eyes staring her down as she struggled beneath him. 

This was so wrong, this was so, so fucking wrong. He was their leader, he watched over them. Why was this happening? Was this some dream? 

But the worst part was, she could feel the wetness forming in her jeans. The warmth, the heat, forming there beneath him. She felt so helpless, but, she felt something else there. Something.... Strange. She liked the feeling of his hand grasped around her wrist, his eyes on her, those cold eyes devouring her inch by inch. Sasha's hips rose once more, but she did something unexpected, something even she didn't understand. She Grinded herself against him. Her aching heat, rubbing his cock through the layers of clothing separating them.

She saw something behind his eyes, some so fierce and lustful. Like he'd devour her alive. Her hips moved grinding herself faster, moving her hips side to side, and back and forth. In a teasing swivel. She could feel him, she could feel his rock hard cock pressing against her. Hear his breathing as it deepened, and see the fucking want burning behind those eyes.

His gaze broke from her, as he looked around the room at the others. When she felt him let go of her suddenly. His grasp gone from her wrist, and over her mouth, as he stood up suddenly. Her brows furrowed in confusion. As she sat up, her eyes looking at him in question, as if searching for some answer even she wasn't sure of.

His hand grasped around her arm, as she felt herself yanked up off the floor. Her body yanked tightly against Rick, as she felt his warmth against her, his every tight, rigid inch pressed against her body. 

"The Watch Tower,"

His voice was so deep, unlike anything she had ever heard in Ricks voice before. Something Dark, Alluring, something Sasha strangely felt herself drawn in from. She nodded softly, as she watched him pull away, she watched him leave, and heard the back door of the House open and close. Her hands ran through her hair, as she stood there. Everyone was still asleep, and Daryl was still keeping watch right outside. She, she couldn't do this could she? She couldn't honestly let anything happen between her and Rick could she? 

It was wrong but, he felt so good against her. So warm, so alive. She didn't have to think about it another moment, as she slipped out the back door and headed toward the watch tower. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she couldn't believe this was even happening. Why her? Why now? Had he always felt like that or, was it something he'd recently started thinking. She'd noticed him a few times herself, those piercing blue eyes, those Dark curls, that Honey sweet Drawl that laced his every single word.

But she'd never actually imagined anything happening between them. They were a family, they were a group that worked together. Would this complicate things between them? What would the other's think? Fuck it. The world had gone to shit, she'd lost everything that had ever mattered to her, she was doing something for her. She was doing something _She_ wanted to do.

It didn't take long for her to get over the gate, and up to the top of the Watchtower. It was dark, except for the gentle pale kiss of moonlight shining through the large open windows of the Tower. That was when she saw Rick, standing there, his back to her, as he stood looking out toward Alexandria, the woods, everything that lay beyond.

"Rick,"

His name was the only thing Sasha could muster. As he turned around, his eyes the first thing that greeted her, and then, that smile once more. Her body was tense, as he moved closer to her. 

"Rick, I-I shouldn't be here,"

Her voice was so soft, as she spoke. 

His eyes gazed down at her, as she felt his fingers pulling her to him by the top of her jeans. Her breath caught in her throat, as her body once more was pressed tight against his own. 

"Shh, Don't say anything Baby,"

That drawl making his words sound like pure honey as he spoke. Sending a shiver down her spine, Sasha hadn't ever dreamed this would happen. That she'd be fucking Rick Grimes in a tower in the middle of the night. It just didn't seem like something she'd ever do, but, here she was doing exactly that.

Her hands went to undo the button on the top of her jeans, as she felt his hand slap hers away suddenly. His eyes silently warning her he was in control.

"You don't touch yourself Baby, Only me,"

His fingers undid her jeans, as she felt his hand slip inside, her breath hitched as she felt his hand against her bare, soaked, flesh. 

Rick leaned against her, as she felt his lips right beside her ear.

"I know you want exactly what I want. Don't you? Don't you want touch me, _feel_ me, hmm? Don't you want that Baby?"

Sasha couldn't think straight, all she could think about was the feeling of his hand rubbing against her. His fingers running over her Slick, and aching clit as his touch became rougher. Her breathing deepened, as her head tilted back, Her hands moved as she grasped at his belt.

"So eager to feel me fucking you aren't, you Baby?"

Sasha whimpered softly, as she felt his fingers deep inside her. Rocking against her, as her hips jutted forward demanding more, _Needing_ more of his touch. She gasped as she felt him yank her using his fingers buried inside her pussy. His hand pulled from her jeans, as Rick turned her around, her eyes, seeing Alexandria out the window, as she felt him behind her. His Dick pressed tight against her ass through his pants.

She was panting, aching to feel more. 

"Rick, Oh god,"

She felt his lips against her neck, his teeth biting over her soft flesh, and pulling at her ear, his hot breath dancing over her flesh. As his hips forced tighter against her, knocking her forward with force for a moment. 

She could feel his stubble scratching her skin. His hard cock moving against her ass, grinding against her, as her breath caught in her throat. His hand dipped down between her legs rubbing her pussy through her jeans. Her hands moved bracing on both sides of the window, trying to hold herself upright. Her eyes closed as she leaned against Rick. Her ass rubbing his cock. As she felt his touches becoming rougher, more demanding, his breath so deep, and so fast against her skin.

Soft whimpers, and moans spilling from her mouth like water as Sasha felt herself giving in. The wetness practically pooling in her jeans, and leaking down her inner thighs as she felt his hand grasping, gripping, hurting her.

A gasp suddenly escaped her as she felt her head yanked back further. His fingers tightly gripped into her hair, as those eyes looked at her. There was nothing behind Rick's eyes. Nothing but raw, animalistic need for one thing and one thing only.

The same thing Sasha wanted. To fuck.

She could _Feel_ his breath against her skin, his hand roughly grasping her soaked heat beneath her open jeans. His hand, forcing her head back to look at him.

"Oh Baby, look at you, You're so wet,"

A soft chuckle broke the small gap of silence between them, as he gripped her tightly. 

"Bet you're just _Dying_ to feel my cock buried inside that pussy aren't you Baby?"

Sasha couldn't form a single word, as she could do was whimper, and moan softly, she felt him yank her hair once more. Rougher this time.

"Answer me,"

His voice low, laced with a slightly threatening tone mingled with that voice that sent shivers down her spine. She swallowed softly, her tongue running over her lips, as she tried to steady herself enough to speak.

"Y-Yes,"

She heard a gentle hum behind her, a low, deep sound that sounded like a rumble in his throat.

"Yes, what Baby?"

Her body was so hot, like fire its self was coursing through her veins as she felt his touches on her body. Her breasts ached to feel his hands, his tongue, his teeth biting into her needing flesh. Her nipples stood erected poking through her T shirt, as she rubbed her ass faster, grinding herself against him. Silently pleading with him to fuck her. To do what they came here for and just fuck her!

"Tell me baby,"

His words were growled lowly against her flesh, as his teeth grazed against her neck. His hand holding tightly to her hair, as his touches stopped dead.

Sasha groaned in frustration, silently whimpering, as she continued to rub against him. Her hips, trying to urge him on to keep touching her. She heard the deep, low, groan that escaped Rick as she grinded herself against his dick.

"Rick,"

His hips thrust against her roughly, as he chuckled softly.

"Come on Baby, you get what you want when you tell me,"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she felt her heart thundering within her breast. Her juices running down her thighs, her nipples erected to the point they actually hurt. She shuddered against him, her hands gripping into the window's frame.

"Fuck me, Oh god Rick fuck me!"

His lips traced along her neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet, kisses along her warm soft flesh. His lips kissing their way and along, stopping behind her ear, his hand running up from between her legs, over her flat tight stomach and between her breasts. As his hand grasped around her throat tightly. Those cold eyes looking at her in dead silence.

"Is this,"

His hips moved against her, rubbing his rock hard cock against her ass. His grip tightening around her throat, as he held locked in place. His fingers fell away from her hair. Sasha felt herself tense against him, her eyes pleading with him to just give in and stop this torture.

"Is this right here, what you want Baby?"

She nodded as best as she could, She was dripping wet, she knew it wouldn't take much to finish her. She was already damn near cumming from just feeling him against her ass. Touching her, his hand locked around her throat. She felt him, every part of him pressed tightly against her backside. She could feel his every inch pressed against her ass. The heat, the want, the same desire she felt coursing through herself.

"R-Rick, Please......"

Her words so soft, barely able to even be heard as she choked them out. She didn't even know what she was asking for anymore. She just needed to feel him. To feel him inside her, his hands grasping her, she wanted it, she fucking needed it. She needed something. Rick was that something right now.

She felt his hand slip between their bodies, His hand tugging at her jeans, her hips moved trying to make it easier, as she felt his grip on her throat tighten as she stopped. She felt her jeans tugged down, the air hitting against her soaked thighs, and aching heat between her legs. The air licked at her, causing a sensation of pleasure. She could feel his eyes on her, flickering over her bare, exposed flesh. Her mind was clouded, how was this even happening?

When had it come to this for them? She barely heard The sound of Rick's zipper, as her eyes dropped as best as they could. Looking out toward Alexandria. 

She couldn't hold herself back, she needed to feel alive. She needed to feel something other than the anger, the guilt, all the emotions that had been eating her. Sasha bent forward her body slightly leaning, as she felt Ricks body pressing to her own, his chest pressed tightly against her back, as she felt it. His cock breaching into her. Filling her, he didn't give her time to adjust, or get used to the feeling of him inside her before his hips started to move.

His hand remained locked around her throat, as her gasps of pleasure turned to moans. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. Hard, fast, and rough. Her hips moved, rocking against him, until she found her rhythm. They were using each other, they needed to forget the hurt, the pain, the people they'd lost, everything that had brought them both to this moment.

His groans mingled with her moans, his legs pushing her own further apart, as she felt his cock moving deeper within her pussy. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head, as she felt his hips slapping against her ass. She didn't care how rough he was, Ricks thrusts, his sounds, his groans and growls of pleasure. Felt like heaven to her. It made her forget, she didn't have to think, all she had to do was feel good and let go. 

"Fuck, Oh fuck Baby,"

She wanted to hear his words, her eyes remained focused on the sight before her, as her hands gripped tighter to the frame of the window. Her nails scratching and grasping, trying to grip to keep herself steady as she felt Him pounding into her. 

"Come on Baby, Come on,"

Sasha moved herself, allowing herself to fall into pleasure, giving herself fully to the feeling she felt coursing through her. Her moans grew louder, and louder, to the point she was screaming. She felt Rick repositioning himself, as he forced her down, bent over the bottom of the frame of the window. His hips slamming into her, as his every thrust slung her forward with force. His cock throbbing inside her, as she felt him leaning against her. His lips right beside her ear. His chest pressed against her back, his hips slapping against her ass with every thrust into her.

"That's it baby, scream, let them know, let them all know _Who_ make's you feel Good Baby. Scream!"

Sasha couldn't stop herself, she leaned pressing herself tighter against the frame, as she felt the pleasure, the slight pain from the force of his thrusts. The feeling of his cock buried deep inside her aching pussy. Her screams grew louder, and louder, until she screamed so loud she was sure, that everyone else could hear her as she came undone.

She felt Rick thrust a few more times, before she heard a sound erupt from him that sounded raw, wild, savage like an animal rather than a man as she felt his hot warmth filling her. She felt him lean against her, His chest heaving and falling rapidly against her. As his hand moved from around her throat, forcing her head back, as his lips captured her own. His kiss was rough, raw, it hurt, but, it felt so, so fucking good at the same time. Rick said nothing to her as she felt him pulling away. His cock falling from her, she heard his zipper as she dressed, fixing her clothes to hide what they'd done from the others.

Those eyes were on her once more, for the first time, Sasha was lost for words. Unable to even form a small sentence. She watched as he moved closer to her, his hand locking in her hair, as his lips roughly pressed into her own. His tongue forcing into her mouth, as her hand slid up, her fingers gripping into his curls as she moaned into their kiss.

"Tomorrow night,"

His voice was deep, panted between kisses as she nodded. They kissed for a moment longer, before Rick pulled away. When she finally got back to the House, and laid back down on the floor. She felt different somehow. She felt, tired, but, for the first time, since everything had happened. Since Bob, and Tyreese, she felt peaceful. Sasha laid there for a few moments, staring off toward the wall, as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Just Beyond the Gate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night after Sasha and Rick's meeting in the watch tower. Sasha finds a surprise waiting just beyond the Gate of Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3 finally! I might add a chapter 4 if everyone wants me to add one. 
> 
> I'll be starting a new multi chapter fic and hope you all will be joining me for the Adventure. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasha didn't stir until the morning. Her head turned toward the sunlight shining through the window, as her eyes slowly opened. Had it all been a dream? Some wet dream about Rick and nothing more? But the minute she went to sit up, she knew it was no dream. Dreams didn't make her that sore, or feel that good.

Her hand rubbed her neck for a moment, she couldn't really do that again could she? Was it right? Fuck who was she kidding, she wanted more of what Rick gave her. She didn't have to think about how fucked the world was around them when he was fucking her. All she had to focus on, was feeling good. Feeling him inside her, his lips on her flesh. Just thinking about it had her wet already. Her eyes shot up as she heard footsteps coming closer to her, she tensed, but relaxed quickly at the sight of Michonne.

"Never thought you were gonna wake up,"

Sasha nodded softly, as her eyes looked away.

"Just more tired than I thought I was,"

Michonne looked at her for a moment, as she bent down. Her eyes looking at Sasha, she could feel her eyes on her.

"You sure you're Okay?"

Sasha nodded softly. Her eyes refusing to look at her. As if somehow she'd be able to see everything behind her eyes if she looked at her.

"I'm fine alright?"

Her tone sounded harsh, cold and distant somehow. Defensive in a way. 

"I can take care of myself, this place, it's changing us. It's working for you, but not for me,"

Sasha pushed herself up suddenly, she didn't say another word, just grabbed her rifle as she took off out the door. She could feel regret on her own, she already felt it more than everyone else could even understand.

She took her shift on watch, yet this time, she didn't feel the same thunder in her heart, she had felt last night coming to the watch tower or climbing up to the top. She shook her head, as she took her position in the window, her rifle aimed as she stood ready, waiting to pick off any walker that came near the wall.

Time always seemed to move so slowly when she was here especially now. Standing in the same place she'd had sex in last night. Sasha shook her head, as she rested the rifle, taking her aim, at the small gathering of walkers clawing at the wall.

She took aim and fired a single shot the back of one's head, watching the decayed matter splash against the wall, as it fell to the ground. Then another, and another. Against her silenced shot, she heard glass breaking in the distance. Her eyes gazed up beyond the wall for a moment, everything looked fine. It was probably just her imagination. 

As she resumed, dropping one, then another, and another, and another, until there was nothing left but the walkers laying there on the ground. She could feel herself shaking, her heart thundering in her chest and in her ears. Her eyes looked up at Alexandria once more, as she leaned the rifle back against the window near the bottom. She paced back and forth, her arms folded over top her chest.

_I can't do this. It's wrong, Rick's like family._

Her thoughts were eating away at her. She knew in her heart, she wanted it but, she was so conflicted. She felt good when he touched her, she forget her pain when he was fucking her. She didn't have to think that final moment, holding Bobs hand. Watching him fade away. If he had only listened to her. She thought about her brother, about the last time she saw him, it all seemed like it had just happened. 

She missed them, she missed them both terribly.

Sasha sighed softly, as her pacing became a bit faster. Her eyes glancing out the tower window from time to time, as she watched for anymore Walkers. For anything. Her watch moved by quickly, as she the day passed and dusk fell. The sun gently falling away as night took over the sky. The bright blue of the sky turning into the darkness, with only the pale glow of the moon, and the shimmering stars above lighting the night sky overhead.

She couldn't, but she wanted to. She liked it, but, she knew, it would just come between them in the end wouldn't it? It wasn't like they were in love, it was just sex. Raw, savage sex she felt herself dripping just remembering.

Sasha made her way out of the tower and back toward the gate, every step seemed to match her heartbeat perfectly. Fast, hurried, Sasha had nearly reached the gate, when she felt herself grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth, her backside pressed against something, as she struggled. Her legs kicking back, as she struggled and fought.

She felt the grip tighten around her, an arm hooking around her waist and yanking her back. She grunted softly, as she felt herself ripped down onto the ground, She felt the weight pressed against her back, as she clawed at the ground, her fingers grasping into the dirt, as she pulled trying to break free from her unseen attacker. 

She yanked hard, pulling herself free, as she tried to reach out for her fallen rifle, when she felt hands grasping at her hips, her legs, as she crawled her hands grasped the gun, as she felt herself ripped backwards and flipped onto her back. Yanked hard, as she felt herself ripped toward them and then suddenly, someone was between her legs. Her legs open, and resting on the sides of their hips.

Her breathing was fast, escaping in short pants as she rose the rifle, but stopped, seeing those blue eyes, and that wild smile greeting her. 

She heard Rick laugh, that deep chuckle in his throat, as those eyes glared down at her. Sasha set the rifle on the ground as she sighed, dropping her head back onto the ground.

"Such a fighter baby,"

She felt him, pressing harder against her, his hands grasping her flesh through her jeans, his hands grabbing roughly, and gripping into her denim clad legs. She sucked in a sharp breath of air, as she felt him between her legs.

"Rick, I-I can't,"

His touches continued as she felt him leaning, his lips moving over her neck, kissing along her heated skin, and under her chin.

"You can't what baby?"

His words vibrated against her skin, as she felt his lips still moving. Her eyes closed, as her hands gripped into his constables jacket. Her fingers gripping tightly, holding onto him like he'd fade away like everyone had. Sasha said nothing, as she softly whimpered beneath him. Her hips rising, as she moved her body beneath his own.

"I can't do this, Last night,"

"Last night what?"

His lips stopped their heated trail, as he leaned up glaring down at her. She saw something burning behind those blue eyes. Something savage, something so unlike that first time she'd met Rick. Her fingers grasped tighter to his jacket, as she looked at him. Her heart thundering in her breast, as she tried to form something in her mouth. Something! But word's wouldn't come. 

Her hips kept moving, her shoes pushing tight to the ground, as she lifted herself higher, forcing herself as tight as she could against him. She just, couldn't stop!

"Answer me!"

His voice broke the silence of the woods all around them. His tone was raised, almost near screaming, demanding her to answer him.

"Last night was a mistake Rick. We both know it,"

Her hips stopped, as she dropped back down onto the ground.

"We needed someone, just somewhere to work off some stress and, I've never been fucked like that ever! But, I can't Rick, it's not right, what if the other's,"

"Fuck what they think,"

His tone was as cold as the eyes that glared down at her. 

"This, right here, isn't about them. It's about _Us,_ me and you,"

Sasha let go of his jacket, as she tried to push back, when she felt herself tossed over onto her stomach roughly. She grunted softly, as her fingers gripped into the ground trying to pull herself up and away from Rick. She felt his hand slap her across her ass roughly, as she jumped forward. His crotch pushing tight against her ass, as she felt his hand locking around her wrists once more.

Her breasts were pushed against the ground, as she struggled under him. Her ass rubbing against him as she writhed and fought. 

"Rick! Listen to me, we have to stop this, we can't!"

His hands gripped tighter around her wrists, his knees moving and forcing her legs apart, she gasped softly, as she felt him grinding himself against her. The cock she felt filling her just last night right, fucking, there! Oh god she knew they had to stop, but, the way he made her feel, the way he touched her. His roughness, every single thing about Rick made her wet. Made her pussy literally fucking _ache_ to feel him inside her again.

She did nothing, as she felt his hands moving, both her wrists locked in his grip, as she felt his hand running down her side, moving under her, as he undid her jeans, his hand moved between them, as he ripped her jeans, and her panties down in one quick tug. His fingers shoved into her, as she gasped loudly. Her cheek pressing to the dirt, as she arched her body up to him.

"That why you're so wet, hmm?"

She moaned, feeling his fingers inside her, those long, rough, fingers, rocking inside her soaked aching heat. Sasha whimpered softly, as she rocked her hips pushing back tighter against his fingers. She did want this, she did want Rick fucking her, cumming inside her. Right now, she didn't care what anyone thought. If Michonne thought she was making a mistake. He was right, this wasn't about the group, this was about them. 

Just them.

His fingers rocked inside her, faster, and faster, as she felt her juices pouring down his fingers. She was burning, she needed more! So, so much more. Her hips thrust back, forcing his fingers deeper inside her, as she moaned loudly.

Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, as she felt Rick slip a third finger inside her, her slick walls, forcing further apart, as she felt herself stretched tightly around his fingers. Her nipples stood erected against the dirt, as she wiggled against his fingers. His fingers stopped moving, as she rocked back once more. Whimpers of confusion and need escaping Sashas mouth.

She heard the chuckle once more.

"Rick, please,"

"Please what baby? Hmm?"

She wiggled against his hand once more.

"Please, Rick, I need you!"

Her voice was so soft, a whimper as she spoke.

"Tell me baby," 

She felt him lean against her, his lips right beside her ear.

"Tell me what you need baby,"

Sasha gasped, and panted beneath him, as her eyes stared straight ahead toward the gate. She thought about Michonne, Daryl, Tyreese, Bob, the group, Alexandria. Everything was swirling inside her head, all at the same time. Everyone thought they knew what was best for her. What she needed, but she knew, what she needed. She knew herself better than anyone else did. Her glance broke from the gate, agreeing to this. To Rick. She wanted him, and in his embrace, all her pain fell away.

"You,"

Her voice was low, a soft whisper on the breeze as she spoke. 

"Again,"

"You, I need _You!_ I need you Rick, I fucking need you so bad,"

She felt his lips kiss her ear.

"Show me how bad you need me baby, Come on,"

Sasha moved forward, as she thrust her hips back, and forward, using his fingers inside her to fuck herself. She could feel his cock jump against her ass, as she moaned loudly, moving herself back and forth, harder, and harder, every time she moved. Her walls clenched around his fingers, as she felt her release building, and building inside her. Her fingers gripped into the ground, as she slammed herself back suddenly forcing his fingers as deep as they could go inside her.

Her eyes rolled back, as she moaned over, and over, and over again. Showing him just how bad she needed him, how bad she wanted to forget everything but the way she felt when he touched her. She was nearly there, she was right there on the fucking edge, when she felt his fingers rip out of her suddenly. A soft cry of frustration escaped her mouth.

"Rick!"

She sounded near sobbing, she was so desperate to cum. 

"Shh baby, I'm gonna give you what you need, You want me to fuck you?"

She nodded against the ground.

"Tell me!"

His words were yelled suddenly, as she heard his zipper.

"Fuck me, fuck me, Fuck me Rick! Please, oh god I want to feel your cock inside me, I want your cum in me, I only want your cock inside me fucking me every night. Please Rick, give me what I want, what I _Need,_ "

She didn't even know what she was saying. She was lost to pleasure, but, she did only want Rick fucking her. She wanted the way he made her feel. 

She felt him lean against her, as his hips moved, she felt the tip of his cock touching against her soaked, needing heat. As he suddenly rammed his entire rock hard cock into her. She gasped, hearing his deep groan as he entered her. Her walls clenched around his dick, pleading for him to fuck her. To fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. Until she forgot everything but him.

Sasha felt so, so much pleasure coursing through her entire body. Her hips wiggled against Rick, as she looked back over her shoulder at him. Her eyes pleading with him to fuck her. To give her what she wanted. 

"Rick, Fuck me,"

Her voice was soft but enough, she knew, he could hear her.

She watched him, as those blue eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. Feasting on her, devouring her inch by inch.

Sasha had never felt like she did right now. She couldn't ever remember being as turned on as she was feeling Rick buried deep inside her soaked, and aching heat. There was something, something about Rick that brought out a hunger in her. Something she was afraid of, something she hadn't ever felt before with anyone except him.

She loved this, this raw, savage, primal moment. The smell of the woods, the dirt, fucking him in the real world. The world outside those fucking gates where everyone lived their lie that the world hadn't fallen apart just right outside their little gate.

They weren't living. Her, and Rick were living. They knew what it took to survive in the real world. The world they'd all survived in before they had found Alexandria. Sasha moaned softly, feeling his hips on her ass, his cock deep inside her dripping pussy. His heated breath dancing over her flesh. She moaned out, as she felt Rick start moving.

He didn't fuck her slow, and gentle, he didn't make love to her. Or even fuck her like he'd done last night. No, his thrusts were deep, rough, fast, primal in a sense.

His breathing was deep, shallow, as she felt his hips slapping against her ass hard, and rough, enough she was sure she'd have a mark or two tomorrow but, she didn't care. His hand moved gripping into her hair, as he held her down, her cheek pushed against the ground, as his hand gripped her wrists tightly. Sasha rocked herself back, forcing herself as tight against him, as she could driving him deeper into her, as she moaned out loudly.

Her eyes closed, as felt her body reacting to his every thrust, his body slamming against her own. The feeling of his hard cock working deeper, and deeper, inside her wet heat.

"Baby,"

That one single word escaped his mouth in a panted heaving breath. His honey sweet drawl so low, and deep, it sent a shiver down her spine. His hips slammed roughly against her, as she squealed loudly. Both in surprise, and pain.

"That's it baby, nice and loud,"

His lips brushed her ear, as she heard that chuckle escape him once more. She felt him pounding into her, fucking her roughly, her body, slinging forward from the force every time he moved. She could hear his cock thrusting into her, feel her juices running down her thighs and staining her jeans. Her nipples stood painfully erected against the dirt, as she moaned louder, and louder, almost screaming out in utter pleasure.

She felt his teeth sink into her neck, a loud squealing moan breaking the silence around them. She grunted softly, feeling his teeth gripping into her, his fingers roughly yanking her hair, as his thrusts became harder, rougher, to the point it was hurting her. 

"Rick! Don't-Don't stop,"

Her word's were so loud, she felt his tongue swiping over the bite, as she felt blood welling, his tongue licking at her wound, as she heard a deep, animalistic growl rumble within his throat. 

"Tell me,"

His hips slammed into her, as she cried out loudly.

"Tell me who, make's you feel good baby, who make's that pussy ache,"

Sasha cried out over, and over again, as she felt his rough pounding inside her. Oh god she'd be sore tomorrow, but, she didn't care. She didn't fucking care at all.

"Y-You, Only you Rick, Oh god,"

Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she felt herself on the edge of cumming. 

"You're my sweet girl, My sweet girl baby,"

His groans were so deep, so loud, as she felt his fingers grip tightly in her hair.

"Cum for me! Fucking cum for me Baby!"

His words were loud, laced with the burning need he felt, just like she did as Sasha came. Her release flowing as she felt his warmth filling her. His hips kept moving, working his every last drop into her, until finally, Rick stopped. His chest rising and falling rapidly against her back, as Sasha felt her heart thundering in her breast. Her breath was so fast, she licked her lips, as she tried to regain her focus.

"Oh god, Oh god,"

Her words were panted. As she rested there with Rick against her. She felt his hand let go of her wrists, as he flipped her over suddenly, her eyes staring up into those frosted blue eyes. As she felt his lips press to her own. His tongue shoving into her mouth, as she gripped her fingers into his curls. His forehead pressed against her own, as his lips kissed hers once more. A quick, fast kiss.

Sasha didn't know this was exactly. What they had, between them. She didn't care, all she cared about was them. The way she felt in Ricks embrace. The way she felt when his hands touched her, and the way his lips felt pressing against her own in heated need.


	4. No Matter What Happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Rick spend the Afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! 
> 
> If you guys want chapter 5 let me know.
> 
> I'm starting on a new multi chapter fic soon. While I'm writing Can you hear me?
> 
> I hope you guys like it as much as my other's.
> 
> :)

Neither of them moved, just kissed. Slow, deep, and rough kisses. Their tongue rubbing together, as she felt his hands roaming over her body. Feeling that shiver of pleasure running through her body. Her nipples standing painfully erect and visible through her T shirt. She moaned into their kiss, as her fingers gripped his curls.

She felt Rick's hips as they started to roll once more, slow, deep, thrusts nearly knocking the air out of her they felt so good. Her legs moved, hooking around his waist, as she tried to pull him closer, deeper, aching to feel his cock as deep as she could inside her.

His kiss was so rough, so demanding, demanding her full attention. His hips held at that pace, as her lips broke from their kiss. Her head fell back onto the ground beneath them, her eyes staring up at the night sky, the stars shimmering overhead. The pale moonlight washing over their two tangled forms. Sasha felt on fire, her body was so hot, pleasure coursing through her every vein. Her every nerve feeling lit alive with desire.

"R-Rick,"

His name escaped her mouth in a pant, her body arched against Rick. Silently pleading for him to keep going. To fuck her until she was screaming, and begging him to stop. She felt Rick moving, his body pressing to her own, working against her own roughly. His face buried alongside her neck, his low groans muffled against her shoulder, as she felt his hips raise, and slam fully into her driving his every inch as deep as he could go inside her.

Sasha moaned over, and over again, as she gripped tightly to his jacket. Her nails digging into him, as best as she could through his clothing.

She heard him groan against her, felt the vibration against her flesh, as she felt his thrusts becoming faster, harder, her back arched, as her breasts shoved tight against his chest. Softly bouncing from the force of his thrusts. 

"Rick,"

She felt him moving, his hands gripping her hips, and holding her in place as his hips pounded into her. 

"Talk to me baby,"

His words were so low, she barely heard them.

"Fuck me,"

Her words were whispered between moans of utter pleasure. Loud cries breaking the silence all around them.

"Again baby, tell me again,"

She could hear it in his voice. He was close, close to filling her once more with his warmth. 

"Fuck me,"

Her voice was louder this time.

"Don't stop baby, Don't stop,"

His words were panted, groaned out against her flesh, as Sasha moaned louder, and louder, her every sound rising in volume.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me Rick!"

Her words were so loud they were near screaming, as she felt his thrusts becoming wilder, harder, as she screamed loudly, her release gushing out of her and running down his cock. She felt Rick keep moving, working his cock within her sensitive, and soaked pussy as she heard those raw sounds of pleasure escaping him. She heard him groan loudly, his teeth sinking into her roughly, as she screamed once more, feeling his warmth filling her.

Sashas mouth hung open as she panted, trying to catch her breath, as she felt Ricks hips rolling working his cum deeper into he. Before finally, he stopped. They laid there for a moment, locked in each others embrace before she felt Rick pulling away. She felt his cock slip out of her, and the flow of their mingled releases falling to the ground beneath her.

His eyes didn't look at her as he zipped his pants, Sasha pushed herself up on shaking legs, as she pulled her panties, and her jeans up, once more as if nothing had happened between them. Sasha said nothing, as she fixed her clothes, and bent down to grab her rile, when she felt Ricks hand grab her arm suddenly. His fingers digging into her soft flesh, as he yanked her to him.

Her body pressed tightly against his own, as she placed her hands on his chest. Her eyes gazing up at those blue eyes, that nearly took her breath away. She felt his lips brushing her own, as that smile formed on his face once more.

"Rick, we should get back,"

Her voice was so low, as she spoke. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay here with him. To stay in the real world, the world she knew, the world she understood with Rick beside her. She felt his lips on hers once more, before his lips broke away suddenly.

"Michonne's doing her patrol right now, we've got time baby,"

Sasha silently whimpered against him, as she nodded. She felt his grasp fall away on her arm, as she watched Rick step back from her. Sasha grabbed her rifle as she followed Rick walking alongside him, in silence for a few moments.

"Where are we going?"

Her eyes looked beside her at him, as she felt the soreness between her legs. The ache rubbing against her jeans. Rick said nothing for a moment, just kept walking.

"Just away from there,"

Sasha nodded softly, as she walked with him, it felt nice in a way. Just being with him, away from Alexandria, and everything there. 

"They ain't gonna make that place work,"

His voice caused her eyes to drift to him.

"They don't live in the real world, they don't have what it takes to survive. But,"

His pacem stopped suddenly as he looked at her. His eyes burning with such intensity, behind them. Sasha looked at him in question. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, her eyes frozen on him, as she felt Rick's hands on both sides of her face. Those frosted eyes staring down into her eyes.

" _We_ know what it takes to survive. We know how to live in the real world,"

Sasha nodded softly.

"The other's aren't gonna listen Rick, that place is getting to them,"

He chuckled softly.

"If we can't make this place work, then we'll just take it,"

She felt her heart thundering in her chest. Could they, could they, really? She nodded softly, they had to do what they did best. Survive. 

"Okay,"

His lips pressed to her own, placing a deep, yet quick kiss on her lips.

Sasha was silent as they stood there, his lips barely an inch away from her own, his hands on her cheeks cradling her face between them. Before he pulled away, they walked along in silence for a short time, before they had returned to the gate.

_The Next Day:_

Sasha had showered, and changed into a fresh set of clothes, before she had fallen asleep practically dead tired. She slept soundly, peaceful.

It wasn't until mid afternoon Sasha finally stirred. The sunlight shining against her face, as she turned over on her side, stretching her arms high up above her head. Her body was sore, her pussy was sore, but, she felt good. She felt relaxed, and for the first time since they'd all gotten here, she felt, calm within herself.

The House was silent, quiet, like everyone was out. She turned over on her side, as her eyes closed once more, just lying still. She heard Rick's boots moving against the hardwood floor. But she didn't stir, she just lay there, as if she was asleep. She heard his footsteps stop, and then resume softer, muffled by the carpet, she didn't hear anything for a moment, and then, she felt him.

His warmth against her backside, his crotch pushed tight against her pussy through her jeans. His arm hooking around her, as he pulled her to him. Sasha lay there still, enjoying this moment of silence between them, the feeling of his lips kissing along her neck, and the bite mark he'd left last night. She heard him hum against her skin, as his hips rolled.

Rubbing himself against her, grinding his cock against her through the layer of clothing keeping them apart. She felt herself getting wet, soaking her panties, as she rocked her hips grinding back against him. Forcing her ass back against him, as she heard him groan.

"You feel so good Baby,"

She felt his lips on her neck, her shoulder, leaving a trail of heated kisses, as he started to move against her faster. Sasha gasped softly, as she arched back against him. 

"Where is everyone?" 

Her head leaned back onto Rick, as she panted, her words softly. 

"Michonne's asleep,"

She felt him kiss her neck.

"Daryls out with Aaron,"

His hips thrust forward roughly, grinding against her harder, and rougher than before as he moved. 

"Everyone else is out," 

His hand moved over her stomach, slipping beneath her shirt, and grasping her breast. Sasha gasped, as she rocked her hips back against him, her chest aching, as she pushed her breast tighter against Rick's rough, strong, hand.

She moaned softly, licking her lips, as she felt his hand grasping, and massaging her breast. His fingers teasing her nipple. Her ass moved faster, rubbing him rougher, as she felt the outline of his hard, throbbing cock pressed tight to her.

She was soaked, dripping wet, and already aching to feel him inside her once more.

"Baby,"

That one word was groaned out loudly, as Sasha rubbed herself against him, teasing him, urging him to give her what she needed to feel. Sasha moaned softly, as she felt Rick moving, against her, his hips moved back, and slammed forward, slapping against her ass roughly enough she felt a sting. His lips brushed her ear, as his hand grasped her breast roughly.

"Rick,"

"Hmm,"

His hum vibrated against her heated flesh, as they continued their teasing grinding against each other.

"I need you, Oh god fuck me,"

She gasped softly, as she felt his cock jump against her ass.

"Tell me baby,"

"I need you, I need you so bad, I need your cock inside me, fucking my pussy, making me feel good,"

Her hips moved side to side, rubbing herself against him, as she felt that ache building between her legs. That fucking need to be fucked by him.

His hand moved from her breast, slowly sliding down her stomach, as he gripped her through her jeans roughly causing her to gasp and moan at the same time.

"You want _My_ cock inside you baby?"

She nodded quickly.

"You need my cock fucking you, cumming inside you? Don't you baby?"

Sasha moaned loudly, moving back against him dying for the sensation she was craving.

"Answer me baby,"

His tone was stern, demanding an answer to his words.

"Y-Yes, I need it, I needed you from the moment I woke up, I always need your cock inside me Rick,"

He chuckled softly, as his hand massaged her, in perfect rhythm with his hips movement against her ass. Her moans were loud, loud enough she didn't care if all of fucking Alexandria heard her. Let them hear! Let them know how good she felt, how good Rick fucked her.

" _Who's_ sweet are you baby? Hmm? Who?"

Sasha gasped softly, feeling so much pleasure she could barely even focus on what he was saying. She licked her lips, trying to focus enough, she was able to speak.

"You, I'm your's Rick, Every part of me is _Yours_ only yours,"

She meant her words. She didn't want anyone but Rick. She hadn't ever felt like she did when he touched her, when he kissed her, when he fucked her or even just teased her like right now. Everything, every single thing he did just drove her wild. Made her ache, with desire to feel more.

Sasha moaned softly, moving against him desperate for more. To feel him inside her again, when she felt Rick stop suddenly, and move back away. She turned over facing him, her eyes wild, and showing the need she felt burning inside her. The aching desire for him.

Rick pushed up from the floor, as he sat down on the couch. 

"Show me you're mine baby, you want me? Then show me, just how much you _need_ me,"

Sasha stood up, as she slipped out of her shoes, her hands working her jeans, open and down as she stepped out of them. She moved closer until she stood directly in front of Rick. Seeing those frosted eyes devouring her every exposed inch. Her fingers hooked both sides of her panties, as she went to pull them down, and felt her hand slapped away.

His fingers hooked pushed down inside the front of her panties, as she felt them tore right off of her and tossed aside. It hurt, but, oh god she was soaked. Her pussy was dripping, her juices staining her thighs, as she watched Ricks eyes looking at her exposed body.

"Everything baby,"

Her hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, as she pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor with her jeans. Sasha moved onto the couch, placing one leg on each side of his hips, until she was straddled on his lap. Her breath was fast, deep, she felt so turned on. 

She reach down, as her fingers unzipped his pants, her hand reaching inside as she grasped his hot, throbbing cock. As she pulled him feel, she could hear the sharp breath of air Rick took in as she freed his cock. 

Sasha lifted herself, as she lowered herself down onto his cock. Sounds of utter pleasure escaping both her and Rick, as she did. Those frosted blue eyes looked at her, as his hands grasped her hips roughly yanking her closer to him. As she gasped.

"Come on Baby,"

Sasha's hands moved resting on the back of the couch, as her hips started to rock, moving back and forth, slow to start. Her hips rocked against him, moving faster, and faster, every time she moved forward. She felt his hips thrust upwards into her, driving his cock deeper, as she moaned out. Her hands grasped the back of the couch, as she started to move her hips back and forth, and side to side, swiveling her hips on top of Ricks cock. His thrusts becoming harder, faster, rougher, as she heard his groans of pleasure.

Her moans were loud, fast, as she moved on top of his cock. Her body felt so hot, so warm, and filled with desire as her hips continued to move. Feeling his cock driving deeper, and deeper, inside her aching heat.

"Rick!"

His hands gripped her hips, as she felt his fingers digging into her flesh, as his hands moved downward. Grasping her ass, His hand rose, as she felt him crack her ass cheek roughly to the point it slung her forward a bit. She squealed , but softly, oh god it felt strangely good.

"Fuck me baby,"

She moaned softly, as she felt his hand connect with her ass once, and then again, and again. Each slap stinging against her flesh and urging her on to ride him rougher, faster, harder. Her hips started to move, fucking him in rhythm with the way he was moving under her. His deep groans mingling with her moans of pleasure.

"Mmm, Rick, Rick,"

"Fuck!"

His voice was suddenly, loud, and deep as she felt his hands grasping her. 

His head dropped back on the couch, as she saw how fast his chest was rising and falling. His deep, low growls of pleasure. Watching him, seeing how turned on he was, made her move faster, fucking him, the way he fucked her. She wanted his cum, to show him she meant what she had said

"Don't stop baby, Don't stop, don't you fucking stop,"

His voice sounded so intense and alluring at the same time. So filled with need, and want, and that same aching need to cum like she felt within herself right now. Sasha felt her body tense, as she felt it right there on the edge. She was so, so fucking close!

"Rick, I-I'm cumming!"

Her words were yelled as a loud scream escaped her, her cum gushing out of her, and staining them both. Her hips kept moving, as she rode through her orgasm, she felt his hands grasping into her, as his hips pounded up into her. 

"Rick, please! I need your cum, I need it!"

His breathing was so deep, so fast, as his groans became louder, and louder.

"Baby, Oh fuck Baby,"

His sentence cut short, as she felt Ricks warmth filling her, his deep loud sound of release filling the living room, as she felt his cum filling her. 

Sasha leaned against him, as his arms encircled around her, her lips pressing to Ricks, as she felt her entire body shaking from her release. Her pussy clenched around him, milking him of his every single drop, as she deepened her kiss. 

Rick's lips broke away from her, as she pressed her forehead to his own.

"You're Mine baby, All mine, no one else's,"

His voice was low, hoarse sounding in a way. 

She nodded softly, as she kissed him once more. Slowly, Sasha climbed up and off of his lap, as she gathered her clothes. Slowly redressing, as she felt Ricks on her once more. He zipped himself, as she finished dressing, her arms rose, wrapping around him, as he pulled her close. His hands on her hips, as they kissed.

She hugged around him, as her eyes closed, feeling his hand running up her back, touching her, her body pressed tighter to His. She never wanted to let go of him, but, only time would tell how far thing's would go here. If they'd stay or if in time, they'd be forced to take this place for their own. But she knew one thing, no matter what happened with Alexandria, no matter what came their way, she was with Rick.


	5. Just before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha finds herself outside the wall once more. Where she find's Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I can't decide to end at chapter 7 or go for 12 tell me what you guy's think!
> 
> I'll be adding some tidbits from Season 6's preview, but, there's still gonna be plenty of smut between Rick and Sasha.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Once the sun had went down, Sasha slipped out the back door, of the House. Her footfall was silent, but hurried, as she slung the rifle over her shoulder, and climbed up and over the wall. Dropping down on the ground with a slight grunt as she did. 

Everyone had fallen into a routine here in the few week's they'd all been calling Alexandria "Home," Daryl was fixing the Bike at Aaron and Eric's. Michonne took her patrols, and seemed at peace being here sometimes. But in other moment's, Sasha could see the same fierceness she'd always seen burning behind Michonnes eyes. That drive.

Sasha hadn't spent a night without Rick over the past two weeks. She loved feeling his arms around her as she slept, his lips tracing over her skin, the feeling he gave her when she was in his arms. They knew how to survive, what it took to keep their people safe, and alive. 

But she still had to do this, she still had to let loose now and then. Rick was on patrol, he wouldn't be back until later tonight. If she hurried, she knew she'd be back and waiting with time to spare. 

Her hands gripped tightly around the rifle, as Sasha walked with caution through the woods. It was dark, but, she could see silhouettes, hear footfall, Her steps were quiet, as she moved against the trees. Here, beyond the wall, beyond everyone there, she felt at peace inside herself.

Sasha started to move faster, she was silent, but rushing as she ran through the woods. She felt tree limbs here and there, snapping at her arms, but it didn't stop her. The farther she moved away from the gate, the wall, Alexandria, she felt the weight lifted off of her back. 

Alexandria was a lie. Somewhere people could hide and not face the truth of what was really happening. They deserved something better after everything. Woodbury, The prison, Terminus, but this, this wasn't what she'd pictured for them. Pretending they weren't Walkers just outside the gate, that they could just continue on like nothing was happening!

That little get together, the party they'd all been invited to was something, Sasha didn't even know if she wanted to be a part of or see. What were they even supposed to talk about over party food? Share stories about before? She shook her head softly, as she continued on. 

Her thoughts, and her hurried rush stopped dead, as she saw the slow, lumbering figure against the darkness. One lone walker, it wasn't even enough to get her blood flowing, but, it'd be a start to the night.

Sasha raised her rifle as she took her aim. But before she could squeeze the trigger, the Walker crumpled to the ground with a thud. She huffed softly, as she looked around, her eyes darting against the darkness, and the trees. Was it another group? Someone out here like she was? After that night at the Church, she knew it wasn't anyone silently watching them from Terminus. 

Sasha's eyes looked through the darkness, as she saw someone moving out of the tree line, and stopping beside the dead Walker. They bent down, and ripped a bolt from its head. 

Daryl. 

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief as she walked closer. Seeing the glow of his cigarette brighten as he took a puff, wiping his bolt on his pant leg from the gore.

Her footfall broke the silence, as Daryl raised his crossbow, when he lowered it quickly.

"Daryl, what the hell are you doing out here?"

He said nothing for a moment, as she saw the stream of smoke curling up into the night sky.

"Could ask you the same thing,"

His gruff voice was low, but enough, Sasha could hear him still. Sasha said nothing for a moment, as she slung her rifle over her shoulder with a bit of irritation.

"I was out here just trying to clear my head,"

Her voice was soft, as she spoke. 

She heard Daryl grunt softly in some sort of answer to her words.

"Was out here huntin',"

His voice broke the silence between them, as she saw his cigarette brighten once more. 

"Saw these set's of tracks when, he showed up," 

He motioned to the walker laying there. Her brow furrowed for a moment. 

"Tracks?" 

The question was clear in her voice as she asked him. 

"Two set's, walkin' in tandem together, didn't go near the gate , just near the trees right there. Like they were watchin' or something',"

Sasha moved a bit closer, as she looked around on the ground. Before her eyes looked up at Daryl, his features illuminated by the cigarette gripped tightly between his lips.

"Did you tell Rick?"

He shook his head.

"Figured I'd see what was going' on before I said anything' to everyone," 

She nodded softly.

"You think they might be watching us?"

He shrugged softly.

"Don't know,"

Sasha's eyes looked around the woods, as she sighed softly running her hand through her hair.

"Daryl, you think Alexandria's safe?"

She didn't even know why she asked him. 

"Think so, good place for Carl and Judith. Seem's safe enough, why?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders softly. 

"Just, they don't see thing's they really are,"

Daryl said nothing as he started to walk once more following the tracks. Sasha followed behind him silently, as she sighed softly. 

"Rick think's the same thing Daryl,"

He stopped for a moment, as he turned around. His eyes gazing at her.

"Those Kids deserve a chance,"

Sasha nodded softly in understanding. They did. 

"We're family Daryl, we watch out for each other. I just don't wanna lose anyone else,"

He stood for a moment, Before she felt his hand gently touch her shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze before he let go. Sasha said nothing, as she stood there for a moment. Before Daryl turned and walked, following the tracks with Sasha behind him. 

The tracks had led to the road, and stopped cold, more than likely due to a car waiting for whoever.

Sasha could see the frustration on Daryl's face, as he walked up onto the road, looking around. 

"Daryl, we gotta go back,"

He didn't say anything for a moment, as he flicked his cigarette down.

He grunted softly in response, as he stood there a moment longer, staring down the road and into the darkness, before he walked back into the woods where Sasha was and they began the walk back to Alexandria.

When they finally reach the gate, Daryl and Sasha climbed over dropping down, as they parted ways for the moment. Sasha hurried back toward the House, as she slipped in through the back door, and hurried up the stairs. She placed her rifle back where she always kept it, leaned against the corner of the wall, as she stripped her clothing off, and stepped into the shower.

Her eyes closed as she stepped under the warm beads raining down overhead. Who the hell was watching this place? For most, this was a sanctuary, somewhere where life could restart. They had food, water, everything was like time had practically never stopped here. Maybe, maybe it was another group looking to take this place.

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as her hands placed on the cold tiled wall of the shower. The water poured down her, as she looked down at the floor. Her mind was so far away, so many questions, who, why, where. Sasha could hear her heart thundering in her chest, the shower running, and the sound of the door opening and closing downstairs.

"Baby?"

She heard Rick's boots as they pushed off each step, the bedroom door as it opened and closed.

She heard his footsteps stop right outside the bathroom door, before he pushed it open. Those eyes meeting her own, as she watched him lean against the doorframe, a smirk resting on his lips.

She could feel his eyes flickering over her. Silently devouring her every, exposed inch. Bare to his hungry gaze. Sasha said nothing for a moment, just felt the wetness between her legs. The heat that was so hot, she swore she was burning. Neither of them spoke, as she watched Rick stripping off his constable jacket, his tie, and everything else. Until, he was bare the same as she was.

Sasha stepped forward, as she felt Rick step in behind her in the shower. His arms encircling around her waist as he pulled her to him. She heard that low, growl of pleasure rumbling within his throat, as his lips kissed her neck. 

"I've been thinking about you all day,"

His words were broken between kisses on her flesh, as she smiled softly.

"Rick,"

"Hmm,"

His lips continued to move over her, leaving a trail between her neck, and right behind her ear. 

"Rick, I need to talk to you,"

Her tone was serious, lacking that playfulness or want she usually spoke to him in. She felt his kisses stop suddenly.

"Talk to me baby,"

Sasha took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I went over the wall earlier tonight, I was out,"

Her words paused for a moment, as she felt Rick moving tighter against her. His arms holding tighter around her.

"I was out looking for walkers and, found Daryl instead, he took down a walker. I asked him why he was out there and,"

Her words paused for a moment.

"Baby, talk to me,"

"He said he found tracks. Two sets near the tree line not far from the Gate. Like, people were watching this place, we followed them but, they stopped dead on the road like a car was waiting for them. We came right back, after that,"

She felt Rick tense behind her. As she turned in his arms. Those blue eyes so far away. As if he was lost in thought. Sasha rose her hand, as she gently caressed his cheek. His eyes slowly drifted toward her, as he leaned into her touch. She felt him yank her suddenly, a gasp leaving her mouth as he did.

"No one's taking this place from us baby,"

His voice was so low, but the way he spoke, the way he said those words. Sasha felt a chill run down her spine as she gazed into those blue eyes.

"Rick what if, what if there's more of them, like Terminus?"

He said nothing for a moment, as he pulled her close. 

"We'll take care of it baby, we know how to survive. No ones taking this place, but us,"

The look behind his eyes made her blood run cold for a moment. She'd seen what Rick was capable of doing. He wasn't someone to be fucked with, especially when his family, their people, were threatened.

Sasha moved closer, as her arms wrapped around Rick. She felt his hand run through her hair, as they stood there in silence.

"Rick,"

"Hmm,"

She was silent for a moment.

"Should we tell the others?"

Rick said nothing, just held her close. His hand running through her hair once, and then again, and again.

"No, not yet. Not until we know what's out there. Let them enjoy themselves,"

Sasha nodded softly, as her eyes gazed up at him. Before she felt his lips pressing tight to her own. She felt her back pressed to the shower wall, as she moaned softly. 

She felt his hands moving, as he lifted her, her back pressed tight to the shower wall, as her legs wrapped around Rick's waist. Her head dropped back in pleasure, as she felt him thrust into her, driving his entire length deep inside her wanting heat. Sasha gripped onto him, her nails digging into his shoulder, as she felt his hips moving. His every stride, becoming harder, faster. 

Her ass meeting the shower wall, as the water rained down over them. Her eyes closed, as she arched against him.

"Rick,"

"I wanted this all day baby,"

She moaned softly, feeling his thrusts becoming rougher, his lips against her throat, as she moaned over, and over, breaking the silence of the House. Herl egs gripped tighter around Ricks waist. Her nails gripped into his shoulder, roughly, marking him, as she heard a hiss of pleasure escape his mouth suddenly.

"Come on Baby,"

She felt his hips thrust forward roughly, driving his cock deeper inside her, as she moaned louder. So loud, she knew anyone in the House had heard them.

Her hips rocked, fucking him, until she was moving in rhythm with him. They were fucking each other, silently, possessively fucking each other. Her nails grasped into him once more, so hard, she knew she'd drawn blood. A groan of pleasure spilled out of Ricks mouth, as he started to move faster. Pounding into her, as she cried out.

"That's it Baby, come on,"

Sasha's head tilted up, as she looked at him, their eyes locked in a animalistic gaze, as she felt him pounding into her, her ass, and her back, slapping against the wall. 

"Rick...."

"Tell me,"

"Rick,"

"Tell me baby,"

"Oh god, Rick, Rick!"

"Tell me!"

His voice was near screaming, as she rocked her hips faster, and faster. Her nails gripping into him, as she saw the intensity burning behind those frosted blue eyes. 

"I-I love you, I love you Rick,"

Her voice was so strained as she saw the look behind those eyes. She felt his teeth sink into her neck once more, as her body jolted forward, her pussy clenched around his cock, as she felt her juices gushing out of her, and running down his cock. Her nails gripped into him rougher, as she felt his hips pounding, fucking her hard, and deep, as she felt him slam into her with such force, she felt her air knock out of her for a moment.

She felt his warmth filling her, his tongue licking the blood away from his bite. His lips kissing the bite mark tenderly.

"I love you too baby,"

His voice was low, a deep growl against her neck, as she wrapped tightly around him. Neither of them moved for a moment, just held each other, their lips softly pressing to each other's. Before she felt Rick lowering her back onto her feet.

Sasha said nothing, as she gazed up at him. Her heart was racing. She felt Rick's hands, taking hold of both sides of her face. His lips pressing to her own, as she moaned softly. 

Their kiss broke, as she placed her hand on his chest. Touching him gently, softly.

"We have to get ready,"

His words broke the silence between them, as she sighed softly.

"Rick, I-I can't go to that,"

She felt his lips on hers once more. Before they pulled away.

"Yes, you can baby, Come with me,"

Her teeth bit her bottom lip as Sasha shook her head softly with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll go,"

It didn't take them long to shower, and dress. Their conversation filled with the possibilities of who was watching the Gate. If someone was helping them on the inside or, if it was another group looking to take this place for their own. Of the chances of the walls falling. As they walked to where the Dinner party was being held.

"Rick, if those walls go down, this place is wide open,"

His hand took her own as they walked along. 

"Then we'll protect the walls, we kept the fences up at the Prison,"

She nodded as her fingers gripped tightly around his hand.

"But they went down , Rick, we lost the Prison," 

She felt his fingers gripping her hand, as his pace stopped dead. Her eyes once more staring into those eyes. 

"We aren't losing this place. _No one_ is taking this place except us baby,"

She nodded softly. She believed him. She knew Rick had always looked after them all. They were family, they loved each other. She knew he'd keep them safe. Like he always had. Like he always would. 

Sasha stood there for a moment, as she felt him gently tugging her behind him. As she started walking again.


	6. Let's go Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Rick find a moment alone at the Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating Can you Hear Me? Tomorrow guy's! 
> 
> :)
> 
> Next Chapter for this will be longer this one was. It might also be the last chapter of this story.   
> Unless you guy's want more.
> 
> Now even if this ends next chapter, that doesn't mean I won't write More of Sasha and Rick or a part 2 to this.
> 
> Enjoy!

The rest of their walk there was silent. Neither of them speaking. The moment, the door opened Sasha was ready to leave. She said nothing, not a single word escaped her mouth as she walked in with Rick.

Her eyes drifted around for a moment.

She sighed sharply, seeing how everyone was just, pretending thing's were normal. Sasha and Rick parted ways, as she grabbed a drink, and made her way over to Carol. Sasha stood as she chatted with Carol, her eyes drifting across the room toward Rick and Daryl. Watching them talk, and the intensity on both their faces.

_A few Hours Later:_

The drinks had been flowing almost non stop since she'd come here. She'd lost count of how many she'd had honestly. Sasha could barely even hear Carol, she just simply nodded. Her eyes drifted around the room, as she stood there with a frown on her face. Her eyes silently looking on in disbelief of what she was seeing.

People were watching them and these, people were drinking, eating, laughing like nothing was even happening. She shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. She sharply exhaled, as she excused herself from Carol and stood outside on the back patio. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as her eyes lifted staring up at the stars overhead.

She felt arms around her, lips against her neck, as she leaned back into Ricks embrace.

"I needed some air,"

Her voice was soft, as she spoke.

"What did Daryl say?"

She felt his arms tighten around her, his lips kissing her neck once more.

"We're going in the morning, Daryl's confident he can track the road to where they might be staying,"

Sasha leaned back tighter against him, as she hummed softly in response.

"Rick,"

"Yes, baby?"

Sasha was silent for a moment.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you Rick,"

She gasped softly, feeling herself turned around roughly in his arms. Her eyes gazing up into those ice blue eyes. His gaze was so intense, she swore she felt her heart stop. Her hands slid between them, gently resting on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere baby,"

His lips pressed to her own, as they kissed. A slow, deep, passionate kiss. A kiss that slowly became more demanding, rougher, one filled with an utter burning need for each other. She felt his hands grasping her body, beneath his hands. She gasped against his lip's, as she felt his hands grasping her ass, slipping downwards, and grasping her wanting heat as she felt herself forced tighter against Rick.

Her lips broke from his, as she leaned back, his mouth slowly moving over her neck.

"Rick, we can't, not here,"

She felt him continuing, as if she'd said nothing to him at all.

"Everyone's inside,"

Her words were panted, as she felt him pulling at her dress, the straps falling slowly from her shoulders. The tops of her breasts barely covered by the navy blue dress. 

"I don't care. Let them listen to us, Let them know You're mine baby,"

She shivered, as she felt his fingers rubbing her pussy, her wetness staining her inner thighs, as her fingers gripped into his curls. Sasha whimpered softly, as she finally let go. 

Her tongue ran over her lips.

"Rick,"

She heard him hum against her flesh.

"Fuck me, Oh god just fuck me,"

Sasha felt him move, as he yanked her upright. His eyes looking at her, as she felt her back suddenly slammed against the side of the house. She grunted softly, as her head turned, looking at the glass patio door right beside them. She felt Rick's hands, pulling the bottom of her dress high.The night air licking between her thighs, and sending a chill through her, as she felt the air against her wetness.

She felt his hand, against her thighs, as he grasped her panties ripping them free from her wanting body. She gasped softly, as her legs spread. Aching to feel Rick between them. Her eyes lowered, as he undid his belt. She heard his zipper, before she felt him thrust roughly into her. Her mouth opened to moan, before she bit her bottom lip to stifle it from everyone.

Her back arched, as her fingers moved, pulling down the top of her dress. Her breasts, fully exposed to his hungry gaze. She felt his hips thrust roughly against her, as his pace became hard, fast, her legs opened further, silently urging him to go faster, deeper, to fuck her the way she wanted.

She watched as Rick leaned, his tongue swiping over her erected nipples. His mouth enclosing over her breast, as she bit into her lip, fighting back the moan. She felt his teeth as they bit into her suddenly. Her body jerked forward softly, as she rocked her hips into his thrusts. Feeling his every hard, hot, throbbing inch working deeper and deeper inside her.

She felt his mouth rip away from her breast, as those eyes met her own. Staring at her, watching her, as he pounded into her. She saw _That_ smile on his face. That same wild, savage smile she'd seen the night he was standing there in the street watching her.

"Look at you baby,"

His tone was teasing as he spoke to her.

"Fighting so hard to stay quiet,"

His hips thrust harder, nearly knocking the wind out of her, as she fought back releasing her lip. She felt him stop dead, his thrusts stopping, as she whimpered softly. Rocking herself against him, as his body shoved roughly into her own. Pinning her to the wall where she couldn't move.

"You want me? Hmm, you want _My_ cock fucking you baby?"

She whimpered unable to even form words at this point.

"You fucking tell me, or we stop right now,"

His voice was deep, low, as cold as ice as he spoke to her.

"I-I Rick please,"

He chuckled softly, pressing tighter to her. His hips, pulling back, as he thrust once more into her. 

"If you want it, you tell me baby,"

Sasha looked at the glass door, as she felt his fingers grasping her cheek turning her back to him.

"Fuck them, this isn't about _Them_ this, is about _Us,_ Now you fucking tell me, or we stop,"

Sasha took in a shaking breath.

"I want you Rick, I want your hands on me, your tongue on me, your cock fucking me hard, and fast,"

His eyes seemed to shine beneath the moonlight, as he stared at her.

"I love your cock, I can't stop thinking about you fucking when we're apart. How good you make me feel, how good your cum feels inside me, I love you, I love everything you do, everything you-"

Her words cut short, as his hips thrust into her. His mouth covering her own, as he groaned into their kiss. Sasha felt his hips as they started pounding into her once more. Fucking her, with force. Fucking her the way she wanted, the way she needed. Her moans filled their kiss, as she felt his hands running along her sides. Grasping into her flesh.

"I love you,"

She heard his muffled words, as his lips broke from her own for only a second, before she felt him kissing her again. Her hips rocked against him, fucking him, as he pounded into her. Sasha felt her body heating. Her pussy clenched tightly around his cock, as she felt her release rush through her. Her heated juices spilling between them. She felt Rick still moving, as his groan filled their kiss, as she felt his warmth filling her below.

He leaned against her, as they kissed. She could feel her heart thundering. Her fingers gripped into his curls, as she massaged her tongue against his own. Her body was still screaming, aching to feel more of him. But she pulled back. Sasha fixed her dress, as Rick zipped his jeans. Her eyes watched him for a moment, as she looked away. His hand grasped her wrist, as he yanked her to him.

"Let's go Home,"

She nodded softly, as they headed back to the House. In the morning, she knew she'd be sore, she knew she'd be worried, but, she knew one thing that was written in stone. Rick, would come back to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl head out the next Morning and Sasha and Glenn talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you guy's enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I Might make a part of this 2 or a fic picking up after this if you guys want it.
> 
> :)
> 
> I'll be posting more Sasha and Rick in the future too!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The rest of the night had went by quickly. Sasha slept with Rick, like she always did. Softly curled beside him, running her fingers down his chest, until she fell asleep. She knew he'd come back. Rick _Always_ came back. He was strong, he'd lead them all here. He'd been there for them at the prison, through Terminus. She knew he'd be safe, but, she couldn't help but feel worry inside herself.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. Sasha hadn't ever felt as afraid as she was thinking about even the smallest chance Rick wouldn't come back. How it would feel, she couldn't go through that again. She couldn't lose someone else she loved. Sasha bit her bottom lip roughly, as she snuggled tight beside Rick before finally, she fell asleep.

 

_The Next Morning:_

Sasha's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she stretched. Rick was gone from beside her. Sasha eased off the bed, as she felt the throb of her headache as she stripped off her clothing, and stepped into the shower feeling the water against her flesh. Her eyes closed, as she thought about last night, feeling Rick touching her while they showered together. His hands, his lips, those blue eyes she couldn't ever get tired of seeing.

Her head hung as she felt the water running down her back, over her every soft curve, as she sank down to the floor of the shower. Her teeth biting her bottom lip, as she fought back the urge to cry. She'd cried so much lately, she felt like she'd cried her every tear out.

_He'll be back,_

Sasha finished her shower, and dressed. Her usual a T shirt and jeans, as she headed for the watch tower for her shift. She passed Carol, and a few of the others as she climbed over the gate and dropped down. Her pace was hurried, quick, yet silent as she climbed into the watch tower and took her position in the window. Just like always.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing staring at the gate. Waiting silently to see Rick and Daryl coming back. But she didn't see anything yet. All she saw was a thick Horde of Walkers slowly moving toward the wall. She shook her head, as she fired off once, twice, until she'd lost count. They thinned out, but, she could still see them coming. 

"Where the fuck are they coming from?"

Her word's were whispered on the air, as Sasha kept firing until she heard the click. That she was out.

She reloaded as she fired again and again, silenced shots dropping each with a thud. Until she heard the click again once they were gone. She'd never needed to reload twice from watch before. She looked out the window at the walkers, wondering if like the one last night they held the same W on their foreheads he had.

"Come on,"

She silently wished time would move faster. Her eyes watched from the window, until night began to fall over Alexandria. Sasha didn't know how long she'd been pacing, seeing only the dead horde of Walkers, every time she looked out. Her hands ran up into her hair, as she paced. She could feel her heart thundering, her breath was uneven, she was upset. She wanted Rick to come back.

She paced faster, and faster, as she climbed down from the Watch tower and hurried back toward the Gate. Climbing over, as she dropped back down. Sasha looked around, until she found Glenn.

"Hey,"

She saw the small on his face, as he stood there on the porch. 

"Glenn,"

Her voice was soft, giving away more than she would have liked it too as she spoke. Glenn was silent for a moment, as he looked at her.

"You okay?"

She shook her head.

"Rick and Daryl aren't back yet Glenn, what,"

"They'll come back,"

He sounded so sure as he spoke. Sasha sighed as she sat down on the steps. She was silent as he sat down beside her. 

"I've been with them since almost the beginning of this, I know them, they'll come back Sasha,"

She said nothing for a moment.

"After,"

Her word's stopped for a moment as she looked down at the ground.

"After Tyreese, and Bob, I didn't want to be here. These people don't understand what it's like Glenn. They don't know how it feel's,"

"We've all lost someone Sasha,"

Her eyes lifted as she looked at him. 

"Maggie's lost Hershel, Beth, everything. Rick lost Lori, we've all lost someone out here,"

Her hand gently touched his shoulder. As she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just how the world is now Glenn,"

Her voice was soft as she spoke. Her hand fell away from his shoulder, as she felt his hand grasping her own. His fingers lacing with her own, as they sat there.

"We're a family, Sasha, we'll make it through this, I know we will,"

She nodded softly, as she held his hand in her own.

"You think this place is safe Glenn?"

He nodded.

"It has to be, we have to try. We have to Sasha,"

They sat in silence as she watched the gate. Her heart thundering in her chest, as she waited to see those eyes once more. 

"Sasha,"

"Hmm?"

Glenn cleared his throat softly.

"You and Rick uh, you guy's have been spending a lot of time together lately,"

She nodded softly.

"Maggie thought so,"

He laughed softly, as Sasha felt a smile, trying to form on her lip's. There was silence between them, as they sat there. The sound of everyone inside filling her ears. She could hear Michonne, Carol, everyone right inside. Her family. Her eyes stared off toward the gate for a moment, as she sighed softly. 

She didn't know how long they'd been sitting there, when she heard the gate sliding open, her hand fell away from Glenn's, as she stood up. She saw Daryl first, and then, she saw Rick.

Sasha didn't waste time, she slung her rifle off of her shoulder, and let it fall on the porch, as she ran toward Rick.She ran hard, and fast, as she saw Rick coming toward her. Neither of them stopped until they had reach each other. He was covered in Walker gore, but she didn't care. Her arms flung out wrapping around him, as she felt his lips against her own.

Sasha hugged tightly around him, as she felt his hands on her hips. His forehead pressed against her own.

"Rick,"

"I'm here baby, I'm here,"

She could feel his hand running along her side, as she shivered gently against his touch. Sasha bit her bottom lip.

"We found something,"

Sasha pulled back from him, as she saw the look burning behind those eyes.

"The tracks lead back to a trap,"

Sasha said nothing as she looked up at him. Her hands ran down on his chest, touching him slowly.

"Rick, if they try and take this place,"

"No one is taking this place from us baby,"

Neither of them said a word, as she gasped softly, feeling Rick rip her to him. His lips pressed to her own roughly. She knew Rick meant what he said. She knew they'd fight whatever came their way. They survived. It was what they did now. She held tightly against him, as her eyes closed. 

 

The night was so peaceful, but beyond the gate, the Wolves weren't far.


End file.
